


Rule the Stage

by BooksandKpop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancer Iwaizumi, Idol AU, M/M, Multi, POV Third Person, Rapper Matsun, Reunion, Visual Makki, Vocalist Oikawa, please give this a chance i know it's a mess, told through news articles and documentary style videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Back in 2012, dozens of new groups emerged in a rather short time period. One of these groups was Seijoh Four, a four-member boy group under Aoba Johsai Entertainment. Their debut song "Pride" was fresh and exciting, and the public immediately fell in love.In their third year, Seijoh Four went on a whirlwind world tour, travelling to twenty-seven cities across three continents over the course of several months. After returning to Japan, Aoba Johsai Entertainment released a statement saying the members would be taking a short break from social media.Six weeks into Seijoh Four's hiatus, a scandal broke revolving around leader Oikawa Tooru. Five days after the breaking of that scandal, Aoba Johsai Entertainment announced that Seijoh Four were disbanding.And just like that, one of the most popular Jpop groups of the time disappeared overnight. That was five years ago...
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 61
Kudos: 145





	1. Comeback Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So if you've clicked into this fic I first of all just want to say a huge thank you! This was supposed to be written for day four of Seijoh Week 2020 (Idol!AU/Reunion) but I didn't get it finished in time so...here we are! The format is not something I've tried before but I hope it still reads ok...
> 
> Basically, the story is told through articles written by two different news sites, along with video transcripts and third-person POV descriptions of scenes. I have tried to make it as clear as possible but please let me know if you find it confusing or hard to read. I have the whole fic written already but I can try and change the formatting to make it make sense if necessary. 
> 
> Anyway, that's the end of this long note. I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who continued to assure me that they would still read this fic even with it's janky layout and storytelling devices. I love y'all, and I hope you enjoy!

> On June 20th at 12:34 pm JST, a mysterious image was posted on all of the official Seijoh Four social media accounts. The image (pictured below) is of a plain teal background with the Seijoh Four greeting "Rule the Stage" in white script across the centre. There is no associated dates or any other information, but fans of the group immediately began to speculate that this may be a teaser for a reunion comeback.
> 
> For those who might be new to the Jpop scene, the name "Seijoh Four" may be unfamiliar to you. In that case, allow us to give you a brief history of the group that stormed the scene and then disappeared far too soon. 
> 
> Back in 2012, during the first wave of the Jpop revolution, dozens of new groups emerged in a rather short time period. One of these groups was Seijoh Four, a four-member boy group under Aoba Johsai Entertainment. The group consisted of leader and main vocal Oikawa Tooru (Oikawa), eldest and main dancer Iwaizumi Hajime (Iwaizumi), lead vocal and visual Hanamaki Takahiro (Makki), and the youngest member and main rapper Matsukawa Issei (Matsun). Their debut song "Pride" was fresh and exciting, and the public immediately fell in love. For three years, Seijoh Four held second place in popularity polls, sales, and music video view records - only beaten out by worldwide sensation STZ from Washijo Entertainment.
> 
> Despite continuously releasing excellent music, with artistic and fun music videos and catchy dances, Seijoh Four never won any music show awards. They were a public favourite, and many fans of the group - known as "Blossoms" - often claimed that Washijo Entertainment was responsible for rigging voting systems against the group. The claims were always refuted and shut down, leading to much animosity between Blossoms and fans of STZ - known as "Shirazens" - especially on social media platforms. This fan war was not helped along by the clear rivalry between Oikawa and Ushijima Wakatoshi, the leader of STZ. You can read an article about the history of these two idols  HERE .
> 
> In their third year, Seijoh Four went on a whirlwind world tour, travelling to twenty-seven cities across three continents over the course of several months. They gained huge amounts of popularity with international fans and their numbers of sales and views began to rise dramatically. After returning to Japan, Aoba Johsai Entertainment released a statement saying the members would be taking a short break from social media and public schedules to rest after their hectic travelling. Fans accepted this statement and were relieved that their beloved idols were getting a well-deserved break.
> 
> However, this positivity was not destined to last. Six weeks into Seijoh Four's hiatus, a scandal broke revolving around leader Oikawa Tooru. Photos were leaked online involving a speculated relationship between him and Hinata Shouyou, a member of another idol group, The Crows. Both companies were quick to release statements denying the accusations, however, that did not stop the wave of hate and threats that were directed at Oikawa and the other members of Seijoh Four. Five days after the breaking of that scandal, Aoba Johsai Entertainment announced that Seijoh Four were disbanding, giving no reasons or information about the state of the member's outstanding contracts.
> 
> And just like that, one of the most popular Jpop groups of the time disappeared overnight. That was five years ago, and despite many hopeful fan petitions sent to the agency, no more information was ever given about the status of the Seijoh Four members. They all seemed to vanish into thin air, leaving behind a legacy of under-appreciated music and heartbreak for devoted Blossoms. 
> 
> Now however, fans have been given a new hope that there will be an upcoming reunion of the group. The Jpop scene has changed rather drastically over the past five years, with international attention becoming a major part of many groups music styles and outreach. We at AllJPop are waiting eagerly for more news from Aoba Johsai Entertainment about this mysterious teaser.

*********

> Today at 12:34pm the official Seijoh Four accounts posted a cryptic image of the group's signature greeting! Seijoh Four were housed under Aoba Johsai Entertainment for three years, from their debut with "Pride" in 2012 until their disbandment in 2015. Leader and main vocal Oikawa Tooru was involved in a dating scandal with popular newcomer Hinata Shouyou from idol group The Crows, and the fallout from this led to the company dropping their oldest group with no further information. 
> 
> Fans, known as Blossoms, have already begun speculating that the post is a teaser for an upcoming reunion of the group, five years after their disappearance from the music scene. So far there are no other details, but we are waiting with great excitement for the news to come!

**********

_ “So, what was your initial reaction to the phone call you got from Aoba Johsai HQ?” _

“Honestly? I thought it was a cruel prank.”

Matsukawa sits in a chair across a glass table. His signature curly black hair is a little shorter on top, and he has an undercut and an eyebrow slit. He looks comfortable and more mature than five years ago. A staff member signals him to keep talking. He huffs and rolls his shoulders. 

“Listen, after everything that went down with Tooru back then, we were just thrown away like yesterday's newspaper. Literally, one day me and Hiro are sitting in the dorms trying to find a private onsen trip the four of us could go on to get away from everything for a bit, and the next we’re told our contracts have been suspended indefinitely and we all need to pack our shit and move out.”

His left hand comes up to fidget with something under his t-shirt and he looks upset. 

_ “Why did you agree to the reunion?” _

“I miss my best friends, why else?”

_ “Did you not see them during your hiatus?” _

Matsukawa’s eyebrows draw together and his lips pinch. He lets out a deep sigh and looks straight into the camera instead of at the staff member asking the questions.

“No.”

He doesn’t offer any more explanation, even after prompting by the staff. Instead, he just continues to look at the camera with a shuttered look in his eyes. 

_ “Are you looking forward to taking part in this project?” _

“I haven’t rapped in five years unless you count one or two drunk karaoke outings with family. Making the song and choreo and music video is probably going to kill me, but it will be worth it for all four of us to be together again.”

_ “You believe that the other three members will also agree?” _

His eyes flick away from the camera for a moment and he raises an eyebrow at the staff member. He pulls a chain with a pendant on it out from under his shirt and wraps his fingers around it gently. 

“Yeah, I do. No matter how much time has passed, they wouldn’t break their promise.”


	2. Individual Teaser #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On June 22nd at 2:30 pm JST, the official Seijoh Four social media accounts posted a short video with the caption "2-3". This video comes two days after the original mysterious image was posted, throwing long-time fans of the group into a frenzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I decided to post two chapters in one day because they're quite short and the second chapter actually has the 'video transcript' thing I mentioned before and I would like to see what people think about it as well! Enjoy!

> On June 22nd at 2:30pm JST, the official Seijoh Four social media accounts posted a short video with the caption "2-3". This video comes two days after the original mysterious image was posted, throwing long-time fans of the group into a frenzy. You can read that article HERE. With no post yesterday, Blossoms began to speculate whether it was a publicity stunt to gain attention, or if there were other reasons. 
> 
> The video is short and shows the reunion between visual and lead vocal Makki (Hanamaki Takahiro) and youngest and rapper Matsun (Matsukawa Issei). A transcript of the video is included below. The numbers in the caption refer to the two members; Matsun is referred to with the number 2 and Makki is number 3. Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who are yet to appear, are numbers 1 and 4 respectively. 
> 
> Makki and Matsun have always worked well together as a pair. They had a unit song on Seijoh Four's second mini-album "Spring High" and a special stage during their world tour. Fans love their easy chemistry and teasing of the other two members of the group. 
> 
> With this video as evidence, it is now even more likely that there will indeed be a Seijoh Four reunion. While it might not be the musical comeback fans have been waiting for, at least we'll get to see our fab four together once more. We at AllJPop will continue to keep you all updated with new releases from Aoba Johsai Entertainment relating to Seijoh Four as the days go on.

**[Black screen with Aoba Johsai Entertainment logo]**

**[Cut to closed elevator doors. The doors open and inside stands Makki, wearing a baseball cap and face mask. He spots the staff holding the camera and throws his signature peace sign before stepping out.]**

**STAFF: Please follow me.**

**MK: Man this new building is swanky. I remember in the old one the offices always smelled like wet dogs.**

**[Makki begins walking down the hall. The camera captures his side profile as they walk.]**

**MK: So do I get to know what the secret is? I'm not a big fan of surprises.**

**STAFF: This is the room. Please go inside.**

**[Makki looks at the staff over the camera before turning to the office door. He turns the handle and pushes it open with force.]**

**MK: I have arrived.**

**[Makki takes a few steps inside and the staff follows him. It is a waiting room with couches along the wall. Someone stands from one of the couches.]**

**MS: Oh sh*t, Hiro? Is that you?**

**[Matsun steps forward and pulls Makki into a tight hug. He is also wearing a mask. They hold onto each other for several seconds before pulling apart.]**

**MK: Issei, God I've missed you.**

**MS: I've missed you too man.**

**[The screen fades to black.]**

*********

> At 2:30 pm today we finally got another update from the Seijoh Four social media accounts! They posted a video with the caption "2-3" and it shows the reunion between Matsun and Makki in the new Aoba Johsai Entertainment building. They share a tight embrace after calling one another by their first names, and the video cuts off before we get to hear any more of their heartfelt words. 
> 
> Fans of this pair, fondly named Matsuhana, were beyond ecstatic to be given this short clip. The vocal and rapper duo have had many on and off-screen romantic moments, from unit stages to picnic dates. They have always had a very close relationship but based on their words in the video many fans speculate that they haven't seen each other since the group disbanded five years ago. 
> 
> Some fans have also released theories that the reason no teaser video was released yesterday, June 21st, was that it is Hinata Shouyou's birthday, the idol who was the reason for Seijoh Four's fall from grace. Whatever the reason, we hope that we get another update soon!

*********

_“What was your reaction to being invited to a reunion by Aoba Johsai HQ after all these years?”_

“I hung up the first time they called and cursed them out of it the second time. But by the third time I guess I started hoping it was real. And now here I am.”

Hanamaki is spinning side-to-side on his chair across a large wooden table. His hair is a sandy brown instead of the old trademark pink and is a little longer. He looks antsy, constantly turning his head to glance at the door behind him or out the window to the side of the room.

_“Why did you agree to the reunion?”_

“Free food.”

The staff member chokes on a laugh and he smiles lazily.

“Nah, I mean it’s certainly a perk I plan on fully exploiting, but more than anything I just wanted to see the others. It’s been far too long.”

_"Did the four of you not see each other over the last few years?”_

His right-hand reaches up and pulls a slim silver chain with a pendant on it out from underneath his shirt. He holds it carefully in the palm of his hand and looks deep in thought for a minute.

“No, I haven’t seen any of them in person since about a week after we got fired.”

He refuses to say anything else even with prompting from the staff. Instead, he continues to stare at the pendant in his hand. 

_“Are you excited about this project?”_

“Excited? No, that’s not the word I would use. My vocals are even worse than they were when we were active and I haven’t exactly been keeping up with the diet and fitness regime of our idol days. But having the others around will make it infinitely more fun.”

_“Do you think the rest of the members will also agree to take part?”_

“They better, or they will have hell to pay.”

He clutches tightly at the pendant and tucks it back under his shirt before looking at the camera and grinning brightly. It doesn’t reach his eyes.


	3. Individual Teaser #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On June 23rd at 2:34 pm JST, we got our second video clip on the Seijoh Four official account. This video is captioned "2-3-4" and shows the reunion between main dancer Iwaizumi (Iwaizumi Hajime) and Makki and Matsun, who's previous reunion video was posted yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all...I'm actually crying tears of joy with how much people liked the first two chapters. I was so nervous about posting it but reading everyone's comments here and on twitter has made me so happy and excited to share the rest with you all! I really hope you enjoy these next chapters as well!

> On June 23rd at 2:34pm JST, we got our second video clip on the Seijoh Four official account. This video (transcript below) is captioned "2-3-4" and shows the reunion between main dancer Iwaizumi (Iwaizumi Hajime) and Makki and Matsun, who's previous reunion video was posted yesterday. You can read that article  HERE . 
> 
> The video is once again in the same format as yesterday's and shows that despite the years apart the three members are all still very comfortable with one another. Fans are even more excited for tomorrow, which they are hoping will show the reappearance of Seijoh Four's leader Oikawa Tooru and his reunion with the rest of the group. 
> 
> Since the release of the teaser image three days ago, dedicated Blossoms have been scouring the internet looking for any photos or missed pieces of information about the whereabouts of the four members and what they've been up to over the past five years. We here at AllJPop are hopeful that after tomorrow's video release, we will get a statement from Aoba Johsai Entertainment about their intentions for this reunion project.

**[Black screen with Aoba Johsai Entertainment logo]**

**[Cut to closed elevator doors. The doors open and inside stands Iwaizumi, wearing sunglasses and a face mask. He bows to the staff as he steps out of the elevator.]**

**IW: Hello.**

**STAFF: Please follow me.**

**[Iwaizumi nods and follows the staff down the hall. He looks around as they walk.]**

**STAFF: This is the room. Please go inside.**

**IW: Thank you.**

**[Iwaizumi opens the door and walks in. The staff follows. Inside, Matsun is sitting on one of the couches and Makki is lying in his lap. They have removed their hats and masks and are watching something on a phone. They look up when Iwaizumi walks in.]**

**MS: Told you, you owe me coffee.**

**MK: Ugh, this is why I swore off making bets with you.**

**IW: This is a pleasant surprise. It's good to see you both.**

**MK: Didja miss us Hajime?**

**[Makki and Matsun stand up from the couch and walk over to Iwaizumi to pull him into a group hug.]**

**IW: Yeah, I missed you guys.**

**[The screen fades to black.]**

*********

> Today at 2:34pm another video was posted on Seijoh Four's social media! We once again got a heartfelt reunion, this time it was our resident thigh king Iwaizumi who made an appearance! Handsome and polite as ever, he was brought to be reunited with the other two. 
> 
> The video gives us a glimpse of Matsuhana cuddling together on a couch before they jump apart at Iwaizumi's arrival. They all share a group hug and easy banter as if they had never been apart. We once again are left wondering what words are said between the members as the video cuts out right after Iwaizumi admits he has missed his friends. 
> 
> With two videos posted in a row, there is great hype on social media between excited Blossoms who are waiting eagerly for the reappearance of Oikawa. Photos from fansites and members of the public have started to resurface with the wave of attention being given to the possible Seijoh Four reunion, giving glimpses into the lives of the members after the scandal that broke them apart. Whatever happens tomorrow, thousands of eyes are going to be turned to Aoba Johsai Entertainment!

*********

_ “What was your first reaction to getting the call from Aoba Johsai HQ about this project?” _

“I was angry. They left us to fend for ourselves even when it was clear that the public had a vendetta against Tooru for whatever reason. And then after five years of no communication, they call and ask me to come back for a reunion project? I muted my mic and spent a good thirty seconds just yelling at them.”

Iwaizumi sits on a comfortable looking leather couch beside a small coffee table. He looks much the same as he did as an idol, although more mature and muscular. He has his hands clasped together in his lap and his shoulders are tense. He addresses the camera directly instead of the staff asking him the questions.

_ “Why did you agree to do the project?” _

“I wasn’t going to turn down my chance to see the others again. It’s been a really long time since the four of us were together.”

He smiles softly and his shoulders relax slightly. His eyes are looking into the camera but there is a faraway look to them as he speaks.

_ “Have you seen the other three members since the disbandment?” _

“Not in person, no. We still have our group chat and send happy birthday messages and stuff like that, but it’s not the same. I’ve missed them a lot.

_ “Are you excited for the reunion?” _

One of his eyebrows raise dramatically and he snorts. 

“I’m excited to see my friends for the first time in five years. I’m excited to make music and perform with them. But I’m dreading having to deal with the politics of the industry again after so long away from it all.”

_ “And are you confident that all three of the others will also agree to take part?” _

For the first time, he looks away from the camera. He reaches up and scratches at his neck with his left hand, tugging a slim chain out from under his shirt. He pinches the silver pendant at the end between his fingers and rolls it gently. 

“Yeah, I know they will. None of us would miss this for anything.”


	4. Group Teaser #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On June 24th at 12:34 pm JST, we got a third video clip posted to the official Seijoh Four social media accounts. This video is captioned "1-2-3-4" and shows the appearance of Seijoh Four's leader Oikawa Tooru and the reunion between the four friends.

> On June 24th at 12:34pm JST, we got a third video clip posted to the official Seijoh Four social media accounts. This video (transcript below) is captioned "1-2-3-4" and shows the appearance of Seijoh Four's leader Oikawa Tooru and the reunion between the four friends. The articles on the previous two clips can be found  HERE  and  HERE , and the videos are certainly worth a watch for all Blossoms and new members of the Jpop community.
> 
> The video follows an identical format to the last two, and we finally see all four members of Seijoh Four back together and engage in a beautiful group hug with their leader in the center. Their playful words have laid to rest any worries or reservations fans may have had about them being awkward around one another after so long.
> 
> While some have speculated that the words shared between each of the members upon reunion are part of a script, we at AllJPop like to believe that they are genuine reactions. Whatever it may be, having all of Seijoh Four in the same place spells hugely positive news for fans who have been waiting for this moment for five years. We are eagerly waiting for the next update from the group and the company about what exactly is going on with this spontaneous reunion.

**[Black screen with Aoba Johsai Entertainment logo]**

**[Cut to closed elevator doors. The doors open and inside stands Oikawa. He is wearing a mask, sunglasses and a cap, and a large oversized hoodie with the hood also pulled up. He bows to the staff as he steps out of the elevator.]**

**STAFF: Please follow me.**

**[The staff begins to walk and has to turn around to make sure Oikawa follows. He begins to walk down the hall with his head facing the floor.]**

**STAFF: This is the room. Please go inside.**

**[Oikawa knocks on the door and waits. There is a muffled call from inside. After a minute the door is pulled open by Iwaizumi. He has removed his mask and sunglasses.]**

**IW: Hel- Tooru!**

**[Oikawa doesn't respond. Iwaizumi reaches and puts an arm around his neck and pulls him into the room. The staff follows with the camera. Makki and Matsun are sitting shoulder to shoulder on the couch.]**

**MS: Finally! We were getting worried you weren't going to show.**

**MK: Yeah, and it wouldn't be much of a reunion party without our dear leader.**

**OK: I'm just fashionably late, one of us has to be the beautiful one after all.**

**IZ: Nice to see you haven't changed too much. I would have missed that cocky attitude.**

**[The four of them all join in a tight embrace with Oikawa in the centre. The screen fades to black.]**

*********

> Today at 12:34pm a video on social media finally brought us the reunion of Oikawa Tooru with the other three members of Seijoh Four! 
> 
> Bundled up in many layers to protect his privacy, the leader of the group seemed hesitant to be reunited with his group members at first, but a heartfelt call of his name from Iwaizumi seems to have melted his cold exterior. Matsuhana even make playful jokes similar to their old ways about his late appearance!
> 
> The video cuts out after the beginning of a group hug, so we once again miss out on any heartfelt comments or possible tears shed thanks to this get together. But with all four members now back together we are super excited for what might come next!
> 
> What do you think this reunion is about? Leave a comment below and keep a close eye on this site for all of your breaking news about the ongoing reappearance of Seijoh Four!

*********

_“How did you react when Aoba Johsai HQ contacted you about the reunion?”_

“Oh, they didn’t contact me directly, they contacted my lawyer. I have all of their phone numbers blocked.”

_“Ah, right. But, what were your feelings about the project?”_

“At first I wanted to convey to them exactly where they could stick their idea of a reunion after putting me through hell and then leaving us all in limbo for five years. But, this was an opportunity I couldn’t pass up.”

Oikawa sits cross-legged on a plush couch with his right arm thrown casually across the back. His hair is slightly shorter and held back from his forehead by a collection of pale blue pins. He has a bright smile on his face as he looks at the staff member, but it looks strained.

_“Why did you agree to take part in the project?”_

“It’s an opportunity to get back on stage, to prove to everyone who ruined my career with their spiteful words and comments that I have not lost my passion for performing. I have also rather missed getting to see my best friends every day.”

His posture seems relaxed but his hand clenches and loosens around the couch cushions as he speaks. 

_“Did you see the other members of the group during the hiatus?”_

“No. The company explicitly told us to put as much physical distance between ourselves as possible as they kicked us mercilessly to the curb after failing to do their job protecting their artists.”

The room falls into an awkward silence for a moment and Oikawa continues to smile tightly at the staff member.

_“Are you looking forward to the reunion?”_

“Oh absolutely. My marvellously improved vocals and dance skills are ready to be seen on stage, and doing it with my best friends is twice as exciting.”

_“You’re confident that the others have also agreed to the project?”_

He laughs sharply and adjusts his position so he is sitting properly on the couch. His left-hand moves up to pat at his chest where a small lump is visible under the material of his shirt.

“I’m counting on it.”

His head tilts to the side and his eyes look into the camera for a moment before he gives an exaggerated wink.


	5. Schedule Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "At Midnight JST on June 25th, Aoba Johsai Entertainment released a full statement about the Seijoh Four Reunion Project. It confirms that the teaser videos so far have indeed been for a group comeback, but the main focus would be a three-hour-long documentary. They have filmed everything about the preparation for this comeback, from individual interviews before their reunion clips which were shared on social media to the rehearsals and recording of a new song and music video."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly halfway there already! I am so overwhelmed by the positive response to this fic, thank you so much everyone for reading the chapters and leaving such supportive comments! Today and tomorrow will be two chapters each, and then the final three chapters will be posted one per day until they're all out! I hope you'll stick with me until the end of the week!

> At Midnight JST on June 25th, Aoba Johsai Entertainment released a full statement about the Seijoh Four Reunion Project. It confirms that the teaser videos so far have indeed been for a group comeback, but the main focus would be a three-hour-long documentary. They have filmed everything about the preparation for this comeback, from individual interviews before their reunion clips which were shared on social media to the rehearsals and recording of a new song and music video. 
> 
> The documentary will be released as a special package with the single album, available for pre-order from June 29th. Eager Blossoms have been waiting patiently for this announcement and have flocked to social media to voice their excitement over getting a new song and a glimpse behind the scenes of what has gone into this reunion. 
> 
> There is no information yet on the title of the song or the album, or when we can expect the release, but we at AllJPop are hopeful that it will come in the next day or two. If you have missed previous information about the reunion of Seijoh Four check out our previous articles HERE and be sure to check back in the coming days for up to date information. 

*********

> At midnight this morning, Aoba Johsai Entertainment released a statement about the Seijoh Four Reunion Project! As expected, there will be a new song and music video released as their first comeback to the music charts in five years since their previous disbandment. But that’s not all! Blossoms were ecstatic to hear that alongside the song the company will also be releasing a three-hour documentary showing the progress from the members reuniting to filming and releasing the music video. The documentary will be available as a special edition release with the comeback album, and pre-orders open in just a few days!
> 
> Some fans are upset that it is only a single after waiting five years for new music from their favourite group. However, it seems most are excited to get a glimpse of what goes on between the members as they prepare their new song! Either way, we can’t wait for more information about the song itself and when we can get our hands on all this new Seijoh Four content!

*********

The four members are gathered around in various seating positions. Matsukawa sits on the couch with Hanamaki sitting sideways in his lap. Oikawa is on the other side of the couch with Iwaizumi sitting on the arm of the couch behind him. They all look very comfortable with one another, although Oikawa keeps glancing towards the camera. 

“So, who’s going to address the elephant in the room?”

“Which one? The sudden love call from our past employer or the fact that we all came despite knowing we were going to be filmed the whole time?”

At Iwaizumi’s words, all heads turn to look at the camera. Matsukawa snorts and looks away to rest his head on Hanamaki’s shoulder. Iwaizumi nudges Oikawa to look away as well.

“Are we actually going to have a reunion comeback with a song and dance and all that shit? Because let me just tell you, I let my affinity for profiteroles get the best of me.”

He begins squealing with laughter as Matsukawa’s hands start tickling his sides and grabbing at his stomach. Oikawa leans forward across the couch and joins in, doing his best to avoid the flailing arms and legs aimed in both of their directions. Iwaizumi watches with a fond smile on his face, shaking his head slightly at his friends. After a few minutes when Hanamaki is begging mercy they stop and he lies sprawled out on the couch panting heavily. 

“You’re both awful and Hajime is the only person I trust anymore.”

“Aw don’t say that baby. I’ve missed your chubby belly so much I just couldn’t help myself.”

Matsukawa dodges the fingers that reach up to flick his forehead and Oikawa takes Hanamaki’s legs into his lap. They continue to talk about inconsequential things and after a while, they all seem to relax fully, no longer glancing towards the camera with distrust. 


	6. Audio Teaser

> On June 26th at 12:34 pm JST a video clip was uploaded to the Seijoh Four social media accounts. The video (transcript below) shows the four members sitting in the company recording studio going through lyric sheets and listening to the demo for their comeback single. The members are asked for their opinions on the song and they discuss things such as line distribution and song genre with the staff member present. Leader Oikawa asks for the score sheets and offers to make some edits in his spare time before leaving the room. The others continue discussing the score and lyrics as the video cuts off. 
> 
> Fans have been voicing their concern about the group only getting a single album for their comeback, especially considering it has been so long since Seijoh Four have released any music. Many of the other groups such as STZ and The Crows who debuted around the same time have all released several full-length albums in their eight years, while Seijoh Four only ever had minis or single albums prior to their disbandment. Whatever the case, we at AllJPop are sure the comeback track will be a huge hit. 

**[Black screen with Aoba Johsai Entertainment Logo.]**

**[The Aoba Johsai Recording studio is lit with teal and white lights. The Seijoh Four members are sitting on couches and chairs in the studio with sheets of paper in hand and earphones in. They all look focused on reading the lyrics sheets, with Matsun tapping his right hand against his thigh in what could be the rhythm of the song.]**

**STAFF: That’s the demo track. We want to keep the song as close to this as possible, but we’re open to suggestions.**

**IZ: Is there going to be choreo for this song as well? There are some sections where it might be difficult to dance at the same time.**

**STAFF: Yes this is the comeback song, the choreo is nearly finished as well. Depending on the line distribution it will be fine.**

**[Makki and Matsun both raise their hands at the same time and then start laughing. Iwaizumi huffs and sits further back on his chair. Oikawa doesn’t look up from the lyrics sheet in his hand.]**

**MK: Yeah so like, about line distribution. Do we get to decide on that or nah?**

**STAFF: That can be discussed, yes. We would like feedback on the song itself right now though.**

**MS: It seems pretty generic, like every other song out there right now. But I suppose the company isn’t going to take a chance and release something unique when it’s our first song in five years.**

**STAFF: Ah, well yes it’s a song that matches the current trends. Our producers have all -**

**[Oikawa stands up from his place on the couch and interrupts the staff member. All eyes in the room go to him.]**

**OK: Can I have the score for this as well as the lyrics? I’ll take it home and make some suggestions before our next meeting.**

**[The staff grabs another bundle of sheets and hands them out to the Seijoh Four members. Oikawa folds them in half and tucks them into his bag before leaving the room with a half-wave. The staff stares after him while the other three move closer together and begin talking about the sheets in their hands. The screen fades to black.]**

*********

> Today at 12:34 pm another video was released by the Seijoh Four! 
> 
> We see the members in the recording studio, likely for the first time since their disbandment. The room is lit up in their fan colours, a strange sight to see for anyone who follows Aoba Johsai Entertainment’s other active boy group Blue Castle who use Seafoam Green and Gold. The members are listening to a demo track of their comeback single and make some comments on the song itself. Many Blossoms on social media have pointed out that the concerns each of the members raise about their new song are very fitting with their personalities and interests!
> 
> It is well known that Seijoh Four were never given much creative input into any of their previous music releases, so fans are hoping that will change for the reunion project! As we get closer and closer to the opening of pre-orders for the album we truly can’t hold in our excitement!

*********

“It’s weird being back in front of a microphone after this long.”

Makki shoots a cheeky grin and a peace sign at the camera through the glass of the recording booth he’s in. Matsun and Oikawa are sitting in front of the sound desk while Iwaizumi relaxes on a couch at the back of the studio looking over his lyric sheets. They all seem a little nervous to be recording again. The sound engineer counts Makki down and then hits play on the backing track. 

They do several takes with the other three members offering advice or compliments on each run. After a dozen or so recordings the engineer gives a thumbs up to say she’s satisfied with the last one. Makki comes out of the booth with a shaky smile and collapses onto the couch beside Iwaizumi. 

“Ouch.”

“Good thing I never forgot how to make that honey voice tonic right?”

Oikawa grins at the lazy scowl Makki sends him and turns back around to speak to the sound engineer. Matsun grins at the two on the couch as Makki tilts to the side and leans his head against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

“You did great Hiro.”

Matsun stands up when his name is called by the engineer and winks before making his way into the booth for his shot at recording. Iwaizumi puts an arm around Makki’s shoulder and continues looking at his lyrics with his free hand while Oikawa leans closer to the mic on the sound desk.

“Hey Issei, do you think you can do it in one take like you did for ‘Conquer the Wall?’”

“Not a chance Tooru. If I get it in a dozen takes I’ll be happy.”

There’s laughter from all the Seijoh Four members as Matsun rolls his shoulders and sends a thumbs-up through the glass. The engineer counts down and begins playing the rap section of the track. Everyone seems a little more relaxed than they did at the beginning. 


	7. Choreography Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today the video (transcript below) sees the four members in a dance studio with Aoba Johsai’s head choreographer, preparing to start learning the routine that goes along with their comeback song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for another set of updates! We're moving closer and closer to the comeback itself and the end of the fic, so I hope you're all still with me!

> On June 27th at 12:34 pm JST another teaser video was posted on the Seijoh Four social media accounts. Yesterday we got a glimpse at the members listening to the demo for their song, which you can read about HERE. Today the video (transcript below) sees the four members in a dance studio with Aoba Johsai’s head choreographer, preparing to start learning the routine that goes along with their comeback song. 
> 
> The members are all dressed in activewear, Iwaizumi in particular showing off his muscular arms and legs with a tank top and shorts. We don’t get to see any of the actual choreography in the video but this choreographer is known for some of Blue Castle’s most intense choreos. It will be interesting to see what kind of song and dance Seijoh Four will be releasing after their five year hiatus from the industry. Keep an eye on AllJPop to make sure you don’t miss any of the newest updates.

**[Black screen with Aoba Johsai Entertainment logo.]**

**[The Aoba Johsai main dance studio is fully lit and the mirrors are uncovered. The company’s head choreographer stands in front of the members of Seijoh Four who are all dressed in comfortable clothing and dance shoes.]**

**CH: We’ll do some basic stretches and warm-ups first. Then I’ll run through the choreo once at full speed and then again at half speed before we start. Everyone ok?**

**S4: Yes sir!**

**CH: Oh - yeah, I forgot you guys did that.**

**[The choreographer laughs and then claps his hands together. The four members move apart and stand a distance away from each other. They begin stretching.]**

**IW: Are you open to us changing little bits of the choreo?**

**CH: Yeah sure, we can make adjustments as we go if we need to. I did try to keep in mind your hiatus when I was making it.**

**OK: Well I hope you didn’t make it too simple, we need our return to the industry to be explosive.**

**[Both Makki and Matsun mimic explosion noises and gestures after Oikawa’s words. They laugh and continue following along with the stretches. There are smiles on all the member's faces as they move onto some gentle warm-up routines. The screen fades to black.]**

**********

> Today at 12:34 pm we were blessed with another Seijoh Four video update!
> 
> This teaser gives us a glimpse at the four members preparing for what is sure to be a gruelling dance session with Aoba Johsai’s head choreographer! Oikawa, Matsun and Makki are all dressed in loose-fitting t-shirts and sweatpants looking already exhausted, but Iwaizumi shows off his incredibly toned figure in a dri-fit tank top and pair of exercise shorts. It certainly answers the fan question about whether he kept himself in shape during the hiatus!
> 
> They start with some simple stretches and fill the silence with playful teasing, showing off their close relationship with the choreographer who had been with them as a backup dancer since their debut eight years ago. It ends before we can get any hints of what the comeback choreo will be like, but we are super excited for what will come tomorrow!

*********

“I’m definitely too old for this shit by now.”

“And by the end of this, you’re going to owe me several thousand yen for all your swearing.”

“Hiro, baby, fuck off.”

Iwaizumi groans audibly and from somewhere off-camera Oikawa can be heard laughing loudly. Matsukawa and Hanamaki just grin widely at one another before the music starts again and they fall into a formation. The four of them are obviously sweaty and exhausted, but they continue practising the routine with determination. About halfway through the song the music cuts off and they all turn in sync to look left of the camera with confusion. The choreographer walks into frame and throws water bottles and towels to each of them. 

“Let’s call it a night here. You’ve all got the steps down so it’s just polishing from here on out. Go home and rest up, we’ll pick up again tomorrow.”

“Yes sir.”

Makki collapses onto the floor, barely missing hitting his head off Iwaizumi’s feet. The dancer steps back just in time and huffs before taking a long drink of water. Oikawa runs the towel over his face and through his hair before wrapping it around the back of his neck.

“You okay there Issei?”

Matsun hums once and then pours half his bottle of water over his head. The other three members yelp and try to move away from the splashes. Makki only scoots a few inches back and gets water dripping across his shins.

“ISSEI YOU ASSHOLE!”

There is silence for a moment before the four of them start laughing hysterically. Oikawa drops onto his knees and nearly falls across Makki’s chest. Iwaizumi throws his towel at Matsun and takes another two steps back. 

“I feel like my legs have been replaced by those tubes those inflatable men have for bodies. You know the ones I’m talking about?”

Iwaizumi shakes his head while Oikawa and Makki continue laughing hysterically from their place on the ground. Even though they all look physically exhausted, the Seijoh Four members seem to be enjoying the time they spend together.


	8. Tracklist Poster

> On June 28th at 12:34pm JST Aoba Johsai Entertainment released the schedule for the Seijoh Four comeback alongside a teaser image. The title of the album and song is “Family Reunion” and we see the members dressed in suits standing on stage. Eagle-eyed Blossoms picked up on the fact that all four of the members have their names attributed to either lyrics, producing or choreography for the song - a huge change from their previous zero involvement in the creative process for albums. Oikawa and Makki are credited with contributing to lyrics, Matsun took part in producing while Iwaizumi helped with some of the choreography.
> 
> Compared to past releases from the group which had two weeks of build-up, the music video is set to be released in three days with pre-orders for the album being open for just 48 hours before release. Fans have already begun criticising the rushed release, claiming that not only will it hurt the group’s chance at gaining traction but it also pressures fans into panic buying physical copies of the album. Tomorrow will bring about the music video teaser and audio snippet, as well as a set of individual teaser photos for each member. If this is your first time hearing about Seijoh Four and their reunion project, check out all of AllJPop’s previous articles HERE. 

*********

> Today at 12:34 pm we finally were given a schedule for the Seijoh Four comeback! 
> 
> Aoba Johsai Entertainment released a teaser image of the four members in classy suits on what looks to be an empty stage. They all look incredibly handsome with a more mature vibe than before, which was only to be expected after a five-year break! The title of the song and album is “Family Reunion” and many fans immediately spotted the names of the members in the credits for the song which they have never done before!
> 
> Many fans are disappointed in the rushed schedule and have taken to social media to complain. Pre-orders open tomorrow when we will also be getting a music video teaser and individual concept photos for each member. After that we get nothing until the actual music video and online release of the album on July 1st. It all seems a bit suspicious considering how long the company took to officially confirm the comeback, but Blossoms have already begun saving voting points to try and get Seijoh Four their first ever music show win!

*********

“Just one more set and we’ll be finished here Oikawa-san.”

Two staff members rush to set up a large, detailed chair in the centre of the set and several others begin to carry in plants and flowers to place around it. Oikawa stands beside the photographer dressed in an embroidered navy suit looking over his last batch of photographs. Iwaizumi appears on screen dressed in jeans and a sweater and stands at Oikawa’s side. The staff calls that the set is ready and Oikawa moves to take his position again.

“Fitting that our dear leader gets a throne for his shoot huh?”

The camera pans left to Makki and Matsun sitting on a low leather couch. Makki is wearing a large hoodie and sweatpants while Matsun wears a long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans. Iwaizumi walks over and squeezes onto the couch beside Makki, who draws his legs up and rests them in the main dancer's lap. 

“I’m pretty sure the throne photo was part of his negotiations for coming back to do this reunion.”

All three members laugh and they look towards the photo set where the photographer is calling out instructions and praise to Oikawa. He fluidly moves between poses, looking extremely comfortable in front of the camera. After a few minutes, the photographer wraps the shoot and confirms everyone is finished for the day. 

“Thank god. As soon as Tooru is finished getting changed let’s all go grab something to eat.”

“Agreed.”

Oikawa arrives shortly after dressed in a long cardigan and yoga pants. There is still silver glitter makeup on his face that catches the light as he walks over. He throws himself into the laps of the other three members on the couch and they all groan loudly. Matsun pats Oikawa’s hair and complains about the hair spray being sticky, but they all look happy as they pull each other off the couch and start heading towards the exit of the set, calling thanks and goodbyes to the staff in the room. 


	9. M/V Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On June 29th at 12:34 pm JST Aoba Johsai Entertainment released the music video teaser for Seijoh Four’s comeback song “Family Reunion”. This is the first musical release from the group since their fifth mini-album “Rebellion” in early 2015.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter of an update today, but we're very close to the end! I hope everyone is still enjoying! Things start to get more hectic from here out!

> On June 29th at 12:34 pm JST Aoba Johsai Entertainment released the music video teaser for Seijoh Four’s comeback song “Family Reunion”. This is the first musical release from the group since their fifth mini-album “Rebellion” in early 2015, prior to their worldwide tour which preceded their hiatus and disbandment. Pre-orders for the single album by the same name have opened on all music sites, with the official Aoba Johsai merchandise account posting an update on their social media to apologise for the slow servers. The special edition of the album which comes with a three-hour documentary about the process of preparing for the comeback is also available for pre-order. You can read all of the stories about the lead up to this reunion project HERE on the AllJPop website. 
> 
> The music video itself seems to have an incredible budget. Blossoms have counted a possible five different recording sites and three outfit changes in the thirty second teaser alone. The blue and silver suits which were in yesterday's group teaser did not make an appearance, suggesting there may be even more to see. There seems to be a royalty aesthetic to the music video, which has a strong electric sound and a brief shot near the end teases us with Iwaizumi doing a dare-devil-like stunt as part of the choreography. The full music video and offline release of the album will be on July 1st. 
> 
> **UPDATE** : At 1 pm JST the official Seijoh Four social media accounts posted Oikawa’s individual teaser photo. He is wearing the same blue and silver suit from the group teaser, lounging on what looks to be a silver throne surrounded by plants that are out of focus. 
> 
> **UPDATE** : At 2 pm JST the official Seijoh Four social media accounts posted Matsun’s individual teaser photo. He is wearing the same blue and silver suit from the group teaser, leaning against a large stone wall with creeping ivy with a silver shield resting against his thigh. 
> 
> **UPDATE** : At 3 pm JST the official Seijoh Four social media accounts posted Makki’s individual teaser photo. He is wearing the same blue and silver suit from the group teaser, sitting cross-legged under a tree with a silver mirror held loosely in one hand. 
> 
> **UPDATE** : At 4 pm JST the official Seijoh Four social media accounts posted Iwaizumi’s individual teaser photo. He is wearing the same blue and silver suit from the group teaser, standing beside a desk covered in several potted plants holding a silver fountain pen.

  
*****

> Today we were blessed with multiple updates from the Aoba Johsai Entertainment and Seijoh Four social media accounts!
> 
> At 12:34 pm the company dropped the music video teaser as well as opening pre-orders for the single album and documentary package for the reunion project. The music video already looks to be one of the best quality videos we’ve gotten for Seijoh Four, with their last release “Rebellion” in 2015 being criticised for being low-budget. 
> 
> There are already threads and theories posted by speedy Blossoms dissecting the different sets (five) and outfits (three) that we catch a glimpse of in the thirty-second teaser! It looks like they are going for a classy approach with expansive gardens and a dance scene in front of a mansion-style building. The song itself seems to be pretty similar to the sound of most other recent releases (Matsun was right!) but it has a pretty unique drumbeat that we’re already dying to hear more of! The snippet of choreo we see also looks gorgeous, and we nearly got a heart attack at a clip of Iwaizumi launching himself into a backflip!
> 
> We didn’t even get half an hour to pre-order our albums and recover from the teaser before the first of the individual teaser photos were released! Oikawa came first at 1 pm, showing off his piercing gaze and leader status as he sits relaxed on a throne. This was followed by Matsun at 2 pm, leaning casually against a high stone wall with a shield in front of one of his legs. Then Makki came at 3 pm, sprawled out under a tree with a mirror in one hand. Finally, at 4 pm we got Iwaizumi’s teaser, where he stands next to an office desk holding a fancy-looking pen. Each of the members also have recurring plant imagery in their photos, and their other main props (throne, shield, mirror, pen) are beautiful shining silver. The outfits for the individual teasers are the same classy blue and silver suits from yesterday's group teaser, which were not one of the outfits in the music video! 
> 
> While we don’t get anything new until the music video comes out in two days time, all we can say is that we’re going to have all these teasers memorised before we get more content!

********

“Dibs on the middle row.”

“You’re literally the shortest, why should you get more legroom than me?”

“Because Tooru, I was the one doing backflips and stunts for the choreo shoot and I deserve it.”

Makki wraps an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders and drags him towards the back door of their van. Matsun is already sitting in the middle row, and Iwaizumi climbs in to take the other seat. The doors shut and it goes dark for a minute before the engine turns on and a dim light illuminates the inside of the van. All four of the members look exhausted as they clip on their seatbelts and settle into their seats. 

“It’s a forty-minute drive to the next location so feel free to take a nap. I understand it’s been a long day for you all.”

The staff member is off-camera but the members all give various forms of agreement. It’s silent for a few minutes as the van begins to move and lights from the streets outside start flashing and filtering in through the tinted windows. Matsun turns slightly in his seat and looks at the other three, who all still seem to be awake.

“I didn’t think I’d miss filming at three in the morning, but there’s just something about it.”

“That’s probably the sleep deprivation talking Issei.”

“You’d know wouldn’t you Mr ‘I only need three hours of beauty sleep because I’m already beautiful’.”

Oikawa kicks the back of Iwaizumi’s seat while Makki laughs and leans his head on Oikawa’s shoulder. Matsun shrugs and stretches his arms above his head. His hands press against the roof of the van before dropping back to his lap. 

“Nah but seriously, you all know what I mean right?”

“Yeah yeah, something about the stillness of the night and how much closer we all feel. You used to say this after every shoot that went past midnight.”

Iwaizumi isn’t looking at any of them when he speaks but the other members all immediately begin making cooing noises and reaching out to him. He bats their hands away while smiling. They all lean back in their seats and shift into comfortable positions while closing their eyes. Makki and Oikawa have their heads resting together. The van falls into silence, and the four members have content smiles on their faces as they take a nap. 


	10. Comeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day of Seijoh Four’s first comeback in five years!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally made it to the comeback chapter!!! Thank you to everyone who has been reading and leaving comments this whole time, they really help keep me going! 
> 
> Two things I want to point out and then a note for the final chapter. First, during the transcript section everytime you see a / it means there was a scene change. Second, the scene after the articles is no longer part of the "documentary description" so the style is a little different, I hope it's still enjoyable!
> 
> Finally, I've decided not to post the final chapter tomorrow but instead leave it until Saturday. Sorry for anyone who is waiting patiently for each new one but I need to make some changes to the last chapter and I won't have time to do that before tomorrow! I hope you'll all still stick around!

> On July 1st at 12:34 pm we were given two videos from Seijoh Four. First, the official music video for Seijoh Four’s comeback “Family Reunion” was released on Aoba Johsai Entertainment’s YouTube channel. Second, a short trailer for the documentary was posted on the official Seijoh Four social media accounts. If you’re only hearing about Seijoh Four for the first time, check out all of AllJPop’s articles about the lead up to this comeback HERE. 
> 
> The music video has already been hailed as a masterpiece by fans on social media. As seen in the trailer released two days ago, the filming takes place across several different sites ranging from gorgeous outdoor nature shots of the members to dance scenes in beautiful stone courtyards and extravagant large-ceilinged rooms. The song compares a heartbreaking separation from family to the sun setting, with darkness eventually covering the entire world. The lyrics, which had participation from Oikawa and Makki, are romantic and desperate begging to be reunited again. Fans strongly believe that it is symbolic of the group’s disbandment and five-year hiatus. There are many scenes in the music video in which Blossoms have begun to search for deeper symbolism relating to Seijoh Four’s relationships and past events. 
> 
> Alongside this beautiful music video, we also have a documentary trailer (transcript below) to fawn over. It is a short video with a handful of clips running together, giving us a glimpse of the different things we will get to experience in the full three-hour documentary of the comeback preparations. Once again it seems like Aoba Johsai Entertainment have poured a considerable amount of money into this comeback, leaving some fans to speculate that it might not be a once-off and Seijoh Four could indeed be returning to the idol scene for good. Whatever the case, we can’t wait to get our hands on physical copies of this album and watch the old school kings on stage again. 

**[Black screen with Aoba Johsai Entertainment logo.]**

**[A silver crown sits on a pale blue piece of silk. There is a flash of orange light. The crown is now dented and the silk is tattered and burnt.]**

**VOICEOVER: We were like kings in the light, but we shone too bright.**

**[Oikawa stands alone looking out a floor-to-ceiling window, his hand clutching something to his chest. A slim silver chain around his neck catches the light.]**

**OK VOICEOVER: This was an opportunity I couldn’t pass up on.**

**[Matsun sits alone in a dim room, hunched over and fingers clutching a small silver pendant between his fingers.]**

**MS VOICEOVER: I thought it was a cruel prank.**

**[Makki sits alone with his knees pulled up against his chest looking at a small silver pendant in the palm of his hand.]**

**MK VOICEOVER: More than anything, I just wanted to see the others.**

**[Iwaizumi stands alone in the centre of an office room, his left foot tapping on the floor and a small silver pendant twisting between two fingers.]**

**IW VOICEOVER: It’s been a really long time since the four of us were together.**

**/**

**[The four members embrace in a tight group hug. When they pull apart Oikawa tries to discreetly wipe his eyes. Makki grabs his wrists and holds them to his chest. He turns his head and addresses all three of the people around him.]**

**MK: Look at me. We’re all here now, so there’s no need to pretend anymore.**

**/**

**[Oikawa belts out a note inside the recording booth. The other three all whoop and cheer and give him thumbs up through the glass.]**

**MS: Tooru certainly never lost his touch. If anything he sounds even better now.**

**/**

**[Matsun is lying on the dance studio floor and Makki hangs upside down off the couch against the wall. Iwaizumi comes over and drags Matsun into a standing position.]**

**IW: Issei, come help me with the transition before my flip like you promised you would.**

**/**

**[Makki is posing for photos in the studio, easily moving between positions and adjusting for the best angles with every click of the camera shutter. Oikawa and Iwaizumi sit on a bench nearby watching.]**

**OK: Hiro always knew how to make the camera love him, he really had nothing to worry about.**

**/**

**[Iwaizumi comes down a set of stone steps into the centre of a beautiful courtyard. Makki appears seconds later and throws himself onto Iwaizumi’s back with a grin. Matsun and Oikawa are seen running in the background.]**

**MK: Hajime go go go!! Last one to the lake has to buy snacks for the rest of the week.**

**/**

**[All four members are huddled around a laptop, watching the screen intently. After a moment they all lean back slightly and smiles break out on all of their faces. Matsun puts an arm around Oikawa and Iwaizumi and pulls them closer so the four members are squished together.]**

**MS: We did it.**

**IW: Well, we all made a promise after all.**

**MK: Yeah, and this was too important of a promise to break.**

**OK: Let’s show the world what they missed out on.**

**[Oikawa pulls a small silver pendant out from under his shirt and clutches it tightly against his heart. The screen fades to black.]**

*********

> Today is the day of Seijoh Four’s first comeback in five years! With no new update yesterday fans had dissected the music video teaser and all the individual teaser photos for any clues about the theme or hidden symbolism. Now, with the full-length music video to work with, many of those theories have been either proven wrong or given more evidence!
> 
> The music video itself is absolutely gorgeous! The royalty theme is clear to see throughout, with many of the individual scenes taking place inside richly decorated rooms and the costumes scream money and respect. Blossoms have already begun the search for the locations where the video was shot since some of the outdoor scenery is absolutely breathtaking! One of the most common theories for this comeback was that it would be symbolic of the group's hiatus and reunion, and the lyrics and snippets of choreography definitely seem to back up that idea. 
> 
> We were all holding our breath many times in the four minutes and fourteen seconds of the video. Oikawa’s scene where he falls to his knees in an ornate room staring at a silver necklace, Matsun’s scene where he seems to be lost in a maze of tall stone walls, Makki’s scene where he throws an already shattered mirror, and Iwaizumi’s dance break with his gravity-defying backflip - everything together was nearly too much to handle!
> 
> When we finally finished freaking out about the music video’s perfect screen time and line distribution and well deserved big budget, we looked to the official Seijoh Four social media accounts to find a forty-second trailer for the documentary they are releasing along with the album! The video opens with an ominous image of a crown on a piece of teal coloured cloth that gets badly damaged after a flash of orange light. Fans all seem to agree this is a reference to the scandal with Hinata Shouyou from The Crows, who had orange hair at the time, and orange is also one of The Crows fan colours. The rest of the video has voice and video clips of the four members as they began to prepare for this comeback, showing their close bond and all the hard work they put into making this song!
> 
> Now all that’s left to do is wait for our physical albums to arrive so we can cry over the beautiful photobook, cry over finally getting new photocards, and cry over the three hours of footage of our favourite group reuniting and making music for their fans once more!

*********

Looking around the dressing room they were assigned, Tooru lets all of the emotions come flooding back to him. The four of them made so many memories in small cramped dressing rooms just like this one, waiting hours and hours just to have five minutes on stage in front of their fans. He remembered the time during their first-ever comeback when Hiro had been so nervous he sat in front of the waste bin for nearly the entire time, convinced he was going to throw up. Or after Issei had sprained his ankle during rehearsal for their first summer release and the three of them were trying to convince him to go to a doctor, only for him to insist he couldn’t let them perform without him. Or during their last comeback when Hajime had a fever and started talking in his sleep, and they had to keep covering his mouth to make sure he didn’t say anything that would get them in trouble.

His trip down memory lane was interrupted by a warm hand between his shoulder blades. He turned to see Issei smiling softly at him, nudging him forward to sit on one of the couches against the wall. They still had another hour before it was their turn on stage, and none of them had gotten much sleep the night before. 

“Hiro just went to get some snacks but he might be a while. Konoha from Fukuro is one of the MC’s for the show and they’re probably having a catch-up.”

“Where’s Hajime?”

Issei sank into the seat next to him and used his head to gesture out into the hallway. When he strained his ears, Tooru managed to pick up the sound of their old manager’s nasally voice speaking. He sighed and let his head fall back against the cushion behind him. There were a lot of things he missed about being an idol, but the constant feeling of being watched and monitored by managers was far from one of them. Tooru closed his eyes and instead focused on the steady rhythm of Issei’s breathing beside him, and the sound of him tapping away at a game on his phone to pass the time. 

Fifteen minutes before they were due on stage, the four of them huddled in the corner of the dressing room and put their hands into the centre, grasping tightly to the feeling of being in the same place again, sharing the same goal, performing together one more time. They had only been active as an idol group for three years before they were scattered around the world for five, but the way their heartbeats synced up in perfect harmony in this stolen moment of peace was enough to remind them why they came back after everything that happened. 

“Four who are strong together are stronger.”

“Let’s rule the stage!”

As they chanted their group greeting for the first time in so long, Tooru felt a rush of something jolt through his body before everything settled into a state of pure focus. He locked eyes with each of the others one by one and saw the same determination burning in them. They had been wronged in the past, thrown aside and left to rot by the very same people who had told them they were destined for greatness. But now, this was their chance to prove that their hunger and passion would not go down so easily. They were going to show the world that the Seijoh Four were more than what meets the eye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is interested in watching the music video that I drew most of my inspiration from, you can clicky [here](https://youtu.be/4Njp-J2s5uw) and watch!


	11. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On July 25th a scandal broke across social media involving members of idol group Seijoh Four. It comes barely three weeks after their first comeback in five years, a reunion which was supposed to signal the beginning of a new era for the four members signed under Aoba Johsai Entertainment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it folks! Thank you to everyone for reading and leaving such wonderful comments on this AU, it has been so great to get feedback and see that other people share my love for these boys as idols.
> 
> I wrote four different endings for this au and I hated all of them. This is the one that I felt the happiest with in the end, but I'm still not entirely satisfied. I hope that it doesn't disappoint those of you who have been supporting this fic so far.
> 
> Once again, thank you all so so much!

> On July 25th a scandal broke across social media involving members of idol group Seijoh Four. It comes barely three weeks after their first comeback in five years, a reunion which was supposed to signal the beginning of a new era for the four members signed under Aoba Johsai Entertainment. If you missed the whirlwind reunion project that happened last month, check out all of our stories documenting those daily updates HERE. 
> 
> Fans known as Blossoms were initially ecstatic about the reunion. The song was catchy, the music video was beautiful, the stage performances were perfect, and the three-hour documentary released by the company brought many people to tears. This comeback also finally gave Seijoh Four their first ever music show win, making them the new record holders for longest time to get their first win, at eight years since debut. It was a positive time all around for the company, the group, and Blossoms around the world. 
> 
> However, much like the last time the group experienced a rise in success and expanding fanbase, the positivity didn’t last long. The group had their farewell stage on July 23rd, and leader Oikawa Tooru’s birthday was earlier this week on July 20th. All four members were photographed heading out in downtown Shibuya last night, where many idols and celebrities are known to frequent clubs. Several hours after they were spotted entering one of many high profile bars, photographs began to surface of members Iwaizumi Hajime and Hanamaki Takahiro leaving together, seemingly rather drunk. Very shortly afterwards, an influx of photos were posted from multiple fan- and news sites of the two members being very intimate while waiting at a taxi rank. 
> 
> Often when dating scandals about idols surface they are easily denied, but there is no hiding the evidence that Iwaizumi and Hanamaki are romantically involved. This has left Blossoms feeling betrayed or completely heartbroken, as many of them were certain that Hanamaki and Matsukawa Issei were an item. It also raised the question of Matsukawa and Oikawa’s whereabouts during this time, seeing as it was likely the four members were out celebrating their leader’s birthday as well as the conclusion of their comeback promotions. 
> 
> Since the photos of Iwaizumi and Hanamaki were posted, several anonymous sources began to leak photos and videos of Hanamaki and Oikawa pre-disbandment in similarly compromising situations. Now everyone is confused about the relationship status of the four group members, but more importantly, many people are calling for Aoba Johsai Entertainment to make a statement about the predicament. While we cannot say for sure what the outcome will be, judging by past responses by the company to the dating scandal involving Oikawa, we can speculate that this reunion comeback may in fact be the last time we will hear from Seijoh Four.

  
********

> Today Blossoms around the world have once again been left shocked and heartbroken by a scandal that surfaced surrounding two members of Seijoh Four!
> 
> The group disbanded five years ago after a dating scandal involving leader Oikawa Tooru and member of The Crows, Hinata Shouyou. Those allegations were based on very little evidence and were quickly denied by both companies involved. This time, however, dozens of photos have been posted by various sources showing members Iwaizumi Hajime and Hanamaki (Makki) Takahiro stumbling drunkenly out of a high-end celebrity club and getting handsy in the middle of a busy street! Aoba Johsai Entertainment has yet to make a statement about the issue.
> 
> Their comeback at the beginning of the month was the first release by the group since 2015 and fans were super excited to not only have new music from them but also a documentary showing their reunion and the work each of the members put into this comeback. After their closing stage two days ago, speculations immediately began about when we would get another comeback from Seijoh Four! Now all of those hopes have been deflated, as it seems likely that the company will respond to this scandal in the same way it did the last time it happened five-years ago - with disbandment.
> 
> After the first photos surfaced, social media tags for the group were flooded with angry and confused fans demanding to know what was happening and where the other two members of the group were. It was likely that the four were out celebrating both Oikawa’s birthday and their closing stage for this comeback, so it seems rather strange that no photos of Oikawa or Matsukawa have been posted since they entered the club. Fans of the so-called “Matsuhana” pairing are devastated, especially after old photos and videos of Oikawa and Makki together began to appear from anonymous sources! In the hour prior to publishing this article, the hashtag #We_Stand_With_Matsun has begun trending, with fans voicing their support for the rapper as the only member who hasn’t caused an issue for the group.
> 
> Calls for Aoba Johsai Entertainment to make a statement regarding the photos and current situation are rising in intensity. However, fans are not hopeful that the result of this scandal will be different to the last time, especially considering the actual proof of the incident that has been reposted and shared hundreds of times across multiple social media sites. There are some who believe that even if the group disbands for good this time that Matsun might be kept on as a composer or producer under the company, considering his clean record and the amazing job he did with Seijoh Four’s latest comeback “Family Reunion”! Whatever the outcome, we hope it will be more definitive than what happened five years ago. 

********* 

"I can't believe you Hiro. There's a lot of things I can look past, but not cheating."

"Babe, let me explain -"

"Yeah Issei let's just talk about this."

"You're just as bad Hajime, you enabled him."

The tension between the three of them was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Tooru sighed and rolled his eyes. So much for a nice calm date night.

"Issei, darling, you know for a fact that if Hiro had tried to bake completely from scratch we would be currently talking to the fire department. Hajime was doing damage control."

The "homemade" pastries that Hiro had chosen to make for their bake-off date night had a store bought base. While it was technically cheating, none of them actually cared. It was better than having a smoke filled kitchen for sure.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. They taste great even if they are only half your work."

Issei dropped a kiss on Hiro's cheek and with a grin the tension disappeared. The rapper wasn't actually mad, he was just playing it up for fun. Ever since that article came out he had taken every opportunity to be dramatic about the smallest things.

They finished their date night with no other commotion. Sated and sleepy they took to the couch to watch a movie, squishing together as best as they could. When the scandal had originally broke the four of them were more annoyed than anything else. Once again, the company had done nothing to protect their image or their privacy. Now though, after the initial shock had died down, people were just looking for answers. The four of them included.

As the movie neared it's conclusion, a phone started to ring somewhere in the kitchen. Issei groaned and extracted himself from their cuddle pile and jogged over to find it. It ended up being his, and he cursed when he saw the number on screen. They had been waiting for this, but he wished it had waited until their movie was at least over. He answered anyway.

Hajime frowned at the low tone of Issei's voice when he picked up the call. The other two were half-asleep and half-focused on the movie, so they didn't seem to pass any heed of the disturbance. But Hajime turned his head to watch the anxious pacing back and forth and the way Issei kept clenching and unclenching his free hand. It didn't instill hope in him about the contents of the call. After a few tense minutes Issei hung up and hung his head low, taking a deep breath before shuffling back to the couch and crawling in beside Hajime.

"Was it the company?"

At those words both Hiro and Tooru flinched and looked over. Issei sighed and nodded, wrapping his arms tighter around Hajime's waist. 

“It’s about what we expected. The company is going to announce that they’re terminating our contracts.”

They had only been idols again for a month, but all of them had fallen back into the nostalgia of it all. Living together after so many years of being apart was a big change, especially since they had all grown in their five year hiatus. But they ended up closer than ever, foolishly assured that this time would be different.

“What about the fans petition for you to stay, did they address it?”

“Yeah. They asked if I would sign a new contract as a producer for them.”

“And?”

Tooru didn't even try to hide the crack in his voice. It was easy to blame the company for letting things get out of hand twice. But really, they had all a small piece of it to take for themselves. Except for Issei. He had done everything right and still ended up thrown to the side once more because the rest of them couldn't help indulging in PDA. It wasn't fair.

“As if I would ever stay in the shitty company that kicked us out twice. I told them exactly what they could do with their offer." 

"So what do we do now then?"

The four of them moved even closer together, taking comfort in their warmth and presence. Being physically apart for five years had taken it's toll on their relationship, but now that they were back together it was stronger than ever. None of them wanted to let this go again. But if they were really going to put the final nail in the coffin of their idol careers, they should probably do it with style.

"California is really nice this time of year. We could go on a holiday, cause a bit of social media chaos from a distance?"

It wasn't like Hajime to want to cause chaos, that was the rest of their jobs. But he felt more than a little guilty for letting himself get carried away and starting this whole scandal thing again, and wanted to make up for it. Even though, it was definitely for the best that this happened now rather than a few months into the future when they would be asked to prepare for another comeback. At least this way they had one final taste of the idol life before leaving for good.

"What are you thinking? Personal social media accounts filled with obvious photos?"

"Definitely. Also, I believe Sugawara owes you a favor right Tooru? He could leak some photos for us through his connections."

A new kind of spark glowed in Tooru's eyes as he nodded enthusiastically. They had some pretty suggestive photos that would erase any doubts about the nature of their relationship. The four of them were a thing, and it was time the rest of the world knew about it.

"So, I'll go look into flights and accommodation then. Hiro, I'm entrusting you with coming up with a username for me."

"You're making a terrible mistake and I love it."

Issei grinned and leaned in to kiss Hiro soundly. He traded kisses with Tooru and Hajime too, before standing up off the couch and turning off the movie that had finished without their noticing. It was getting pretty late now, and they either had about twenty minutes or over 12 hours before the company released the statement. Either way, they were going to have to deal with a lot tomorrow.

"I suppose I'll start packing. We want to be out of here as soon as possible."

This dorm they were staying in was company property, and if it was going to be anything like last time there would be people knocking on the door before tomorrow was over to throw them out. At least this time they had some warning.

It wasn't exactly the ideal way to end their seven-year relationship anniversary celebration, but it was par for the course. The idol life had been good to them mostly - it had brought them together after all. But really, all that mattered to them right now was each other, and causing their company as much trouble as possible.

After all, the Seijoh Four always had more left to show the world. Now was the perfect time to start.

********

Fin.


End file.
